


soap

by The_cherrio



Series: tommyinnit angst via song [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, pogtopia mentions, tommyinnit can sew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cherrio/pseuds/The_cherrio
Summary: I've heard if I were tougherThen maybe I'd make it aliveI got a tender sideI'll need a harder shell to survive-soap, the oh hellos
Series: tommyinnit angst via song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166012
Kudos: 44





	1. sweet peas

**_I've heard  
Since I was younger  
That oil and water don't mix_ **

****

The morning had been uneventful.  
a simple check over the hotel, collecting anything that he deemed his and making sure jack showed up at least once. Witch he did.  
he wasn’t sure what he was going to be doing that day, not with the sun shining in his eyes far to brightly.

Some shade was provided from near by trees…  
he should start planting some more. The population seemed to get smaller every day.  
that and it would stop him from going too far.

He wasn’t so sure about going too far out since… well. He didn’t want to accidentally end up there again…

He hadn’t been wandering long when he spotted nikki looking over the crater. The red vines had been getting closer and closer to the surface every day.  
with a sigh he found himself walking onwards.

He still didn’t know what to think of her since the… possibly planned murder. But he didn’t find himself with enough evidence to compel himself to do something.

He tapped her on the shoulder.  
she let out a startled yelp before realising that it was him.  
“sorry- didn’t mean to startle you,” he chuckled.

It didn’t take much longer for them to start talking.  
and soon they were walking down the path.

The noise of angry muttering and yelling was far better than the deafening silence that consumed most of his days.

he chuckled as nikki spoke. Her wild movements taking up half the path. She had been going on about how jack was ever so slowly starting to get onto her nerves. It was a little concerning to say the least. But he of all people knew that sometimes it was good to have an ear to talk to. Even if he didn’t have one himself.

“so, what you should do- “he began before stopping. His eyes catching on the side of her jacket.  
“you good there tommy?” she asked.  
“your jacket, its ripped just there- “he pointed at the ever so slightly showing hole. It was invisible when stood still, but very visible to the eye when she was moving.  
“damn it,” she muttered, “I thought that had happened,” she let out a sigh.  
“I can fix it if you’d like me to nikki!” he cheered, eyes lighting up.  
“uh. Nah I'm good tommy,” she patted his shoulder.  
he pressed his lips, “but it would be quick. I could get it to you by tomorrow at the earliest and end of the week by the latest!” he said.

As much as nikki tried to refuse again. There was something about that spark in his eyes she couldn’t say no to. Even if one of her goals was to eventually assassinate the kid.  
maybe if he hadn’t been the one to cause all of this, she would have considered him a friend. Brother maybe…  
for now she needed to gain his trust. this would hopefully work towards that.

So, with a reluctant sigh she slipped it off. Wincing at the scar that sat on her arm from back in pogtopia. She had been out of it for a while with that wound.

He thanked her before scurrying away with it in hand. she wondered if he was planning on doing anything with it. he was well known for taking things that weren’t his and not giving them back after all.

Tommy did indeed spend the night stitching it up. not by machine. He didn’t have one. Instead, hand stitched everything he ever created.  
and as he sat there on his bed, he found himself thinking back to how he originally learned to sew.

He knew this one was easier. The other was much more emotionally tasking than he thinks anyone knew… if they even remembered at all. It had been a blur for himself to be honest.  
still he kept his focus. The needle had long since patched up the hole. Instead, he had moved onto adding a little decoration onto the side.  
a little sweet pea. It was small, no bigger than his thumb.

It took a long time before he was satisfied with how it looked.  
his joints ached from being bent over for long, his knees ached from sitting still.  
but at least he could keep his word and give it to her tomorrow.

He stood up. quickly moving it over to his end chest. his eyes landing on Wilbur's old jacket. Maybe he could fix- no. it was better if it remained in the past.

The egg pulsed from inside. Trying to draw him in with a promise he couldn’t make out. choosing opting to instead close it over and place the jacket onto the top of the box.

He walked over to his bed before finding himself flopping down in pure exhaustion.  
he hadn’t done much today. But sometimes everything took too much. far more energy than he knew he had. It sucked.  
he wasn’t like this before pogtopia… but it definitely started after… maybe during even.

He wasn’t sure. All he wanted right now was a nap.

**_They're polar opposites  
With a molecular rift you can't fix_ **

Just as promised, tommy found himself bounding down the prime path towards snowchester where nikki said she would be.  
his joints craved a relaxing day, and his mind wished for more sleep. It wouldn’t happen no matter how much he wanted it.

He was scared of the nightmare that plagued him every single day coming back once again. To ruin another broken night’s sleep.

He shook his head. No time to think like that right now. he needed to get this to nikki before something stopped him, or got it damaged even further.

“hey tommy!” he turned to see Tubbo emerging from his house and bounding over excitedly.  
“hello big T!” he yelled, “you wouldn’t have happened to see nikki around. Would you?” he asked.  
“yeah- in that house with jack. She said you might be coming over,” Tubbo said with a grin.  
“thanks man- talk to you soon, okay?”

Tubbo nodded before they departed their separate ways.

He knocked three times, waited five seconds. And the door swung open. Nikki seemed surprised to see him despite what he had said yesterday.  
“I have your fresh fixed jacket here in my arms!” he extended his left, giving her the jacket, she had been wearing only yesterday.  
“that was quick. Especially by your standards- “nikki said looking down at the jacket.  
she didn’t see the way tommy flinched at the words.  
“hey- at least I gave it back though, right?” he smirked.  
“thank you tommy,” she ruffled his hair, “it means a lot,” he didn’t hear the honey laced in her voice.

He gave a quick goodbye and bounded away. he needed to check on his hotel after all.

Nikki ran a hand over where the tare should have been. almost immaculately sewn shut. Like it had been worked on for hours, or even done by a machine.

The sweet pea had come as a surprise. It was small, dedicate and very beautiful. Who knew tommy had a soft side like that?  
she slings the jacket over her shoulders. The sweet pea on the cuff of the sleeve on display. She found she didn’t mind terribly much.


	2. jack manifold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old hoodie in need of fixing? tommy is here to the rescue!

**_But I swear with all your burnt bridges  
You could leech what's caustic and find_ **

****

Jack hadn’t been too happy that day. The hoodie he was wearing, one of his oldest and favourites, was slowly losing one of its pockets.   
he had tried himself to sew it back up. but it never seemed to stay for long. Meaning, it was almost time to get rid of it.

So, to say he was in a sour mood. Would be an understatement.   
so, when he arrived at the hotel to see a more than cheerful tommy. he knew it was only going to get worse.  
“hello boss man,” he grumbled as he entered the building.   
“whoa. Someone’s fucking woken up on the wrong half of the bed,” tommy laughed.  
he didn’t respond. Only glaring, maybe if he didn’t turn away, he would see how tommy would shrink on himself ever so slightly.

He took out his pickaxe and made his way down the ladder. He needed to excavate underneath. He wasn’t sure what tommy had planned for it.

Tommy was to say the least a little concerned. He hadn’t seen jack in such a sour mood in a long time. so, something must have happened since they had last spoken.  
he followed after him. maybe he could ask! If he could at least help with whatever’s bothering jack, that would put his mind at ease.

It didn’t take long of being down there for his eyes to catch on the lopsided pocket.  
“jack?”  
“what is it tommy?” he sighed, stopping what he was doing.  
“your pocket- have you sewn it back on?” he pointed to where the corner dangled, barely held by the string.  
“yeah…” he sighed, “I cant fix it anymore so I'm going to have to get rid of it soon. Its one of my best,” he grumbled.

Tommy found himself getting giddy once again. He loved a challenge. And if he could, that pocket would look brand new.  
“well, if you’d like I could give it a shot!” tommy cheered, “I haven’t sewn a pocket in a while but I'm not terribly rusty,” he patted jack on the shoulder with a laugh.

He watched as jack fiddles with the hem of the hoodie, debating if it was worth it like nikki had.  
he could see the man almost cave in when he looked up. giving a loud exaggerated sigh, “fine. When do you think it will be done by if you were to patch it up?” he asked.  
“one week max!” tommy said, “or by the end of the day if I get it started now- “he didn’t realise that he had begun to ramble.

But jack didn’t say anything. the closer he got with tommy the sooner the wider his and nikki plans could become. By doing that they could destroy him even better.  
killing his was great and all. But watching him crumble from the pedestal would be even greater.

He unzipped the hoodie and passed it over to where tommy was bouncing on his heels. Snatching it out of his hands and crumbling up the ladder.  
he looked around the room. This basement was going to need to be bigger if they wanted this to properly work.

For a second his mind flashed to pogtopia. But he shook his head. No. they didn’t need to worry about that once tommy was gone. After that. they would be fine.

Tommy was excited. Very excited. He hadn’t done this much patching up in months.  
he never had the materials in exile, or if he did it was barely anything in the first place.   
then with techno there was barely any time for him to do it.

Now he was out of exile. There were no wars to worry about. Maybe the egg. But that was it.  
his hotel was built and now he had time. something he had longed for a while.

And if he wanted to use that time patching and repairing people’s possessions then who was going to stop him?  
he grabbed the thread and needle in his end chest. after exile it had wormed its way in there in case of a repeat of last time.

He didn’t need to worry about that for now.   
so, with the thread in hand and a skip in his step he placed himself on his bed.

He would take only an hour to patch the pocket up. but would spend another three with his special thread, stitching yet another flower. A smile plastered on his face.  
he wonders if Wilbur would be proud of him.

**_A rudimentary lye  
Some kinda miraculous bind_ **

And as promised, he was there only a few hours later at the entrance to the hotel. Pocket fully fixed, it looked as if it hadn’t been torn in the first place.  
jack slipped it back on, placing his hands in the pockets and letting out a breath of air he hadn’t know he was holding.  
“thanks I guess,” he muttered.

He pulled right hand out of the pocket and dropped it down to his side. His thumb rubbing over something that didn’t feel like it had been there. and with a quick glance down.   
he blinked. A spring of heather sat idoly sewn into the hem of his hoodie. Lying on its side. Done so delicately you wouldn’t have belived that tommy was able to do it.  
he didn’t believe he had done it, but tommy smirked before walking away.

Jack watched as he walked away. his hand clutching the small patch sewn so beautifully.   
he wonders how the loud, energetic, energy filled, chaotic person could do something that needed more concentration than he seemed to have on a good day.

He paused. Looking at the sewing. There was something… familiar. Back in the pogtopia wars… there was something ever so familiar about the spring of heather.   
it was then that he noticed that one or two pieces of string were red. A crimson red that could only come from one place.

He shrugged it off absentmindedly. It was fine.

And in the distance, tommy would sit on the bench. Music playing in the air as phantom wounds ached, and the smell of gunpowder filled his nose.   
maybe things were just ever so slightly, being fixed.


End file.
